Every Boy Has a Heart
by sheer chibiness
Summary: AU When coolheaded Sakura is asked to be a witness to her best friend’s Ino’s elopement in Italy she is elated until she sees the other witness, Sasuke. But when a snag is hit that only they can fix, their mutual hate has to be put aside…SasuSaku,ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Every Boy Has a Heart**

**Summary:** AU When coolheaded Sakura is asked to be a witness to her best friend's Ino's elopement in Italy she is elated until she sees the other witness, Sasuke. But when a snag is hit that only they can fix, their mutual hate has to be put aside…SasuSaku,ShikaIno

**A/N:**Yes, I'm back :) I decided that since I read so many people's Fanfictions, that I should probably write one of my own! I'm planning to keep this one going (unlike the projects I had before some weirdo snuck on my account and deleted the chapters) I hope you enjoy the fic! Comments/Criticisms will be appreciated :)

If you didn't read the disclaimer in my profile, it's there.If you didn't, I don't own Naruto. This plot belongs to Meg Cabot (she is SUCH a good writer! Go out and buy her books!) I am writing a Naruto version of one of her books so don't be a dumbass and go "you totally copied this! plagiarism! omfg!" because I already said that this was her plot. I'm not that great at English because I moved to the United States, so some expressions and lines are hers as well. If you would like me to point these out, I will.

**So you won't be confused…**

Sasuke and his brother work for the same newspaper, the Uchiha Journal. There's not going to be any bad past between them for the story's sake. Just some brotherly…love. Sorry to avenger-Sasuke fans.

Sakura and Sasuke don't know each other in the beginning! Being AU and all, not all of the original Naruto characters will know each other or live in the same place.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

_**TOKYO AIRPORT CONVENIENCE STORE**_

_**TAX FREE SHOPPING **_

_**March 25**__**th**__**, 2:24 pm**_

_**Items:**_

_1 Konoha Fortune Magazine--$2.99_

_1 Iced Tea----------------$1.25_

_**Total: $4.24**_

_**Payment**__: Credit Card_

_(A/N: Pretend there's asterisks here) _

_S Uchiha_

_Exp 4/10_

_Thank you for shopping! _

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

_**TOKYO AIRPORT CONVENIENCE STORE**_

_**TAX FREE SHOPPING  
**_

_**March 25**__**th**__**, 2:26 pm  
**_

_**Items:**_

_1 King-sized Hershey Bar---$2.99_

_1 Earplugs-----------------$0.69_

_1 People Magazine--------$1.99_

_1 Bottled Water----------$1.29_

_x5-----$6.45_

_1 Travel Journal--------$13.99_

_**Total: $26.11**_

_**Payment**__: Credit Card_

_(A/N: Pretend there's asterisks here) __  
_

_S Haruno_

_Exp 6/10_

_Thank you for shopping! _

_Enjoy your flight!_

* * *

**Travel Journal of: **

**Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara**

**Composed by Sakura Haruno, Witness**

**And Ino's lovely Maid of Honor and her BFF since 2****nd**** grade and neighbor!**

Hey Ino and Shikamaru,

Surprise! I knew that neither of you would bother keeping a record of your elopement, Ino being a shopaholic and Shikamaru being, well, lazy, so I've decided that I would do it for you!

This way, when you've been married for ages and your oldest kid has just completely wrecked the car and your youngest kid just got pink eye from school and your kitty just peed on the quilt someone's great grandmother made, you'll open this up and be like "Yeah! I remember why we got married now!"

You two are the most perfect couple in the world, and eloping to Italy is such a sweet idea! Even if you're just doing it for the romance, not because you need to get away from feuding families or a giant typhoon or a crazy neighbor.

Well, maybe there's Mr. Yamanaka's overprotectiveness and unwillingness to let his daughter marry someone so lazy, but whatever! They'll get over it!

And that's why your elopement is so special!

Anyways, I'm planning on recording every detail of that specialness, starting now, before we even get on the plane. Before I meet you guys at our gate.

Speaking (or writing, haha) of which, where are you? I guess I could email you on my new BLACKBERRY, but as you keep reminding me, Ino, it's for WORK PURPOSES ONLY, which is the only reason why the newspaper has let me have one. I don't think they trust me with something so expensive :O

Oh Kami, I hope nothing happened to you two. There's some pretty crazy drivers out on the expressway!

Wait…you didn't change your minds right? You two are SO perfect for each other! Not to mention you can't ditch me on my first ever trip to Europe! I can't believe I'm even doing it. Why did I have to turn 24 before I actually leave Japan?

And seriously? What is up with the guy with the cell phone over there? I mean, he's totally gorgeous (yummy!), but he's totally being angry and frown-y and obviously mad at the person on the other line.

Okay, ignore him! Whatever! I'm wasting space writing about a random cute guy with a cell phone when I shouldn't care…I'M GOING TO EUROPE!

I mean, we're going to Europe. If you get here and aren't strewn over the expressway. Let's hope you're running a little late and not…dead…

Oh wait, Cell Phone Guy is the same guy who was in front of me in line at the airport convenience store! He rolled his eyes because I bought all those bottles of Aquafina…obviously he hasn't been keeping up with the magazines! (One clearly states that air travel is dehydrating…you need to drink half your body weight in water if you want to avoid jet lag!)

And OK, I know they have water on the plane, but is it good water? Probably not. I saw this thing on TV where they took plane water and sent it to a lab and discovered it was all filled with GERMS! And OK, it was water from the bathroom, and no one would drink that, but still.

Oh my goodness! Cell Phone Guy just basically THREW his phone at one of those little cart things with the old people who can't walk really well in it! And because the driver was making sure he wouldn't back into him! Why is he so rude?

What's got his panties in a bunch? Not that he would wear panties, he looks more like someone who would wear boxers. He looks too uptight to be wearing tight underwear on a daily basis...

Oh no. How can I give this to Ino and Shika if there's musings about a random guy's underwear in it? Now what am I gonna give them? Candlestick holders? Nah, Ino would probably knock one over and set the house on fire while decorating or something. It has to be something special though! This is INO! My BFFL!

Cell Phone Guy just hung up on whoever he was talking to. I heard him say something like "That is inexcusable" but that was all I heard because they have the Daily News turned up SO loud in here. Now he took out his Blackberry and he's typing into it like furiously! I could never type that fast.

Maybe that's a good thing, though. He's a classic example of a magazine written Type A personality. I can almost SEE his blood pressure getting higher and higher. I hope he doesn't pass out on the plane, though I definitely wouldn't mind giving him CPR.

I can't believe I just wrote that.

Be he IS kind of sort of really gorgeous. I mean, if you like the tall, handsome, dark haired, smooth skinned with piercing onyx eyes who knows how to use a Blackberry like a pro type of person.

OK, now I definitely won't be able to give this to Ino and Shika as a wedding present. Have I mentioned that his nickname is Shika because Ino once called him Shika-kun and he blushed? This is pre-engagement, by the way.

I could rip out the pages talking about Cell Phone Guy, or black them out with a Sharpie…nah, too messy.

Anyways, I think I might run out of snacks on the plane. It's a pretty long flight, and those flight attendants are so stingy about giving out food. I'm going to go buy more…

* * *

**EMAIL** (A/N: I won't use addresses because Fanfiction doesn't allow the dot com thing) 

**To:** The Uchiha Journal, Head of Travel Services

**Fr:**Sasuke Uchiha

**Re:** Travel Services

Where is everybody? I've been calling for the past half hour. No answer.

I asked you to book this ticket months ago.

The airport claims I'm in coach. In a MIDDLE seat. For a SEVEN hour flight.

Freaking Frodo wouldn't be able to last that long.

Someone better do something.

This is inexcusable.

S. Uchiha

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Fr:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Re:**Thanks

Thanks for letting me crash at your place last night.

I don't like normal Itachi very much, but trust me, drunk Itachi is worse.

I don't think I should stay every time Itachi gets in a mood. I think your wife wouldn't appreciate it.

I'm off to see Shikamaru's wedding in Italy. I'm his best man. And witness.

I'll be in touch.

S. Uchiha

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Fr:** The Uchiha Journal, Head of Travel Services

**Re:**Travel Services

We are SO sorry, Mr. Uchiha. There was a budget meeting, which is why no one picked up. We've been calling the airline since I got back, but they're booked solid. We could get you in business class on another flight, but it would have to be tomorrow. Would that be all right?

We're so sorry about the misunderstanding. We ALWAYS book you in business class.

Except when the plane you're taking is so small it doesn't have a business class. Which isn't the case here. I can't apologize enough, really. Could we upgrade you to a suite once you get to your hotel? With a complimentary dinner?

Travel Services

* * *

**EMAIL****  
**

**To:**Sasuke Uchiha

**Fr.** Naruto Uzumaki

**Re: **Thanks

There you are!!! I've left a bazillion messages on your phone!!! How could you leave without even leaving a note? Hinata was going to get up early to make you pancakes!!!

And I don't think she will mind because she's such a nice person!!! And we've all been friends for so looooooooooooongg!!

You can have the guest room whenever you need it!!! We'll even paint it neon pink just for you!!! (I'm kidding!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!)

Naruto

* * *

**Travel Journal of:**

**Sakura Haruno**

(I'm not giving this to Ino or Shika anymore. )

Ok, so I asked Cell Phone Guy to watch my stuff for a minute while I ran to grab some more snacks (yes, I talked to him!) and he was TOTALLY RUDE about it! He said in this really arrogant way, "I highly doubt anyone is going to steal your WATER, miss."

I wasn't even asking him to watch my water! Clearly, I meant my BAG. I mean, the LAST thing I need is for the airport to blow up my bag because it was unattended. You know, they think it's some kind of bomb that a terrorist left there so they take it somewhere where there's no people and they just blow it up!

Whatever. Some people just suck, and there's nothing you can do about them. I should have know Cell Phone Guy was one of them! Especially the way he keeps banging at the keypad of his Blackberry. He must have really muscular fingers...?

Wow, he's still at it. How can someone so anal retentive look so good in dark jeans? I don't get it. His species should have been wiped out decades ago! I mean, who would want to mate with someone with THAT kind of attitude?

And is he on the SAME flight as me? He's waiting by the same gate…

OOOHHH I see Ino! Ino and Shika are here! AT LAST! YAY! NO MORE WAIT!

I wonder where Shika's friend Sasuke is. The best man, I mean. I would look for him if I knew what he looked like, but tough luck! He should be here by now…we were all supposed to meet at the gate…

* * *

**A/N:**First chapter is finished! I've already begun work on Chapter 2, so it should be up soon! Leave a comment if you want me to continue! Again, comments would be appreciated! I take them pretty seriously!

Love,

Sheer Chibiness


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Boy Has a Heart**

**Summary:** AU When coolheaded Sakura is asked to be a witness to her best friend's Ino's elopement in Italy she is elated until she sees the other witness, Sasuke. But when a snag is hit that only they can fix, their mutual hate has to be put aside…SasuSaku,ShikaIno

**A/N:** **Chapter 2 is up in time for Valentine's Day!** x3 Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! You guys are so special :-) Reviewer of the...update is in bold! This chapter is dedicated to you! Your review was the one that stood out the most :-)

**Much love to:** apple floss, coralee, cherubchan, brit-chan8952, himeyuzuki, angelaurora7777, sasukekrazy, failxsafexhumor, My Broken Death Angel, CalwynN.D.Forever, cutie-chan, DcDreamer, Confuzzled239, sandwich-chan, beLIEvexXx, **Darkofthenight**, UnExPeCtEd-lil-PoLaRBeAr, dark Alley, narutoalicefan, Princess Bhria, mintxrain, kiba-kuns luverpoint99, Sakura-Girl 2005, Elyre, eleanaleone, zhxvii, sakurastears, mizukaikage, Midnight Muses, and XInnerXRaX! You guys rock!

**Thanks anyways to:** bb, 0ying0yang0, STARRY0506, and L is for Love...even though you were...negative and all "OMG PLAGIARISM" like, thanks for your time. Feel free to NOT READ anymore! Haha whatever. And to the person who said I completely copied the book--nice to know you have a life...there are hundreds of fanfics that copy stories or movies word for word...at least I have my own plots and character personalities! Like I said before, don't-like equals don't-read, not leave-a-long-hate-review-because-you-want-to-make-someone-you-don't-even-know-feel-bad. So there.

Would anyone be interested in being my beta reader? There'll be updates probably every other weekend, depending on time and school (last last last week was finals, then I actually moved into a bigger house! Which explains lack of computer...sorry I didn't update!)

If you're interested just drop a line in the review box! Thank you!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Travel Journal of:**

**Sakura Haruno**

AGHHH! WHAT THE HECK!

This is probably the WORST thing that ever happened! (well, not counting when Ino gave me a makeover and plucked off all my eyebrows O.O)

I could just SCREAM! Except, I kind of already did when I heard the news.

Here's how it went:

After meeting up with my lovely Ino and her Shika and hugging and laughing and being the girls we are, I asked Ino where Sasuke was, you know, so we could get on the plane already.

And she goes, "Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He's been here for a while! See, he's right there!"

And then she looks behind me and waves someone over. Getting excited to meet him (oh, I heard he was cuuuuute) I put my biggest smile on and turn around only to see...

CELL PHONE GUY! WHAT. THE. HECK!!!

And being me, I just had to let out a "YOUUU!"

Then Ino gets confused, since she didn't think we knew each other, and goes, "Have you two met?" and then at the same time I yell "NO!" Sasuke smirks and says, "Yeah, we have."

HOW COULD SOMEONE SO ARROGANT BE SHIKA'S BEST FRIEND?

WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?

CELL PHONE GUY is the same Sasuke UCHIHA (yes, the rich ones) who supposedly is going to take over his father's Number-1-in-all-of-Japan newspaper company when he dies! AGHHHHH!!!! NONE of the magazines ever mentioned that he was such an ass! AGHHHHHH!!!

Sasuke just looked at me funny for scribbling so hard in this journal. BECAUSE HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME. ON THE PLANE. That's why he was such an angry Cell Phone Guy before, he wanted some fancy shmancy 1st Class seat, but he's stuck in economy.

HA. HA. I hope you like bumping shoulders with me every TWO SECONDS, Mr. I-Highly-Doubt-Anyone-Is-Going-To-Steal-Your-Water,-Miss.

This is KARMA!

And now he's taking up the whole arm rest too with his stupid muscular black-clad Blackberry-holding arm!

I swear, if Ino is still trying to find me a boyfriend and chose this specimen of jerkhead, it is NOT going to work.

I will NEVER fall for Mister I-must-type-into-my-Blackberry-at-a-gazillion-words-a-minute.

So anyways, since Ino and Shika are sitting thiiiiiis close to us, he tried to make conversation with me (just so he wouldn't seem like some sort of Anal Retentive freak) and he was like, "So what do you do for a living?" And then when I told him I was a columnist by day and a club singer at night, you know, since I DID win the Miss Tokyo Idol singing competition a couple months ago under the name Saki, he just goes, "You're joking."

With this completely stoic face.

And you know what else? He has NO IDEA who Saki is! I mean, come on, it's every girl's DREAM to win the Miss Tokyo Idol singing competition!

Not that he would want to win. Since he's not a girl. But whatever! Everyone knows who Saki is! She was on every major news channel and even has a gazillion online fanclubs!

And OK, I know he travels a whole lot to promote his stupid book on what was it again? Global warming? Pollution? I DON'T CARE! Saki was even promoted on iTunes, for heaven's sake!

Oh my god! Why do Ino and Shika even like him? He's like a...socially deprived...chicken-ass head! ENOUGH.

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To: **Shikamaru Nara

**From:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Re: ** Hn

Who the hell is Saki?

S. Uchiha

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To: **Sasuke Uchiha

**From:** Shikamaru Nara

**Re: ** Hn

I don't think you should use these on airplanes. Interferes with traffic signals and communication.

You didn't tell her you didn't know who Saki was, right? Way to undermine the biggest accomplishment of her life.

Shikamaru

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To: **Shikamaru Nara

**From:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Re: ** Hn

Yes, but since air control is obviously having a limbo contest and completely disregarding our flight (what else could they be doing?) I'm safe.

And yes, I did ask her who Saki was. Is that why she was so furiously scribbling into her journal? Because she took offense at my little awareness of famous singers?

S. Uchiha

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To: **Sasuke Uchiha

**From:** Shikamaru Nara

**Re: ** Hn

Yes.

And quit writing to me.

I'm trying to sleep.

Shikamaru

* * *

**EMAIL**

**To: **Shikamaru Nara

**From:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Re: ** Hn

But is this Sakura "Saki" Haruno the type of person who will annoy me the whole trip because of my knowledge, or lack thereof , of her singing career?

For the love of God, please tell me that she won't force me to listen to her music.

I don't think I could

_(message saved as draft)_

* * *

**AT THIS TIME THE CAPTAIN HAS REQUESTED THAT ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES BE TURNED OFF AND STOWED AWAY UNTIL WE HAVE REACHED A STEADY CRUISING ALTITUDE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

_heyy sak! so what do you think of him? ;-)_

Wow, Ino. What are we, still in high school? Why are we PASSING NOTES??? We're sitting like 1 foot away from each other!

_how else would i talk to u? the lady with the food card is obviously ogling dear snoozing sasuke so i cant just lean over and talk with you! her fatness and really bad hair is in the way! come on hurry hurry! while hes still asleep! how do you like him?_

Ino, I would take you more seriously if you would, I don't know, write NEATLY? Punctuation is also a plus. And btw, he's not really asleep. I swear, every time my elbow gets comfy on the armrest, he moves his and totally knocks mine off. What a Nazi!

_so u dont like him:-( you dont like our best man...  
_

Ino, he doesn't know who Saki is!!! How am I supposed to like someone who doesn't know of the greatest thing I've ever done? And he's so cocky! And arrogant! And I can't stand his attitude!

_sak, hes been traveling for the longest time promotion books or something idk. do u honestly think he could just turn on a tv anywhere and see miss saki singing? besides, you KNOW you want him to get "cocky" with you...if you know what i mean (WINK WINK)  
_

You're SICK! Why would you even say something like that??? And I thought you said he came back to Japan like a month ago! He had more than enough time to get in tune with pop culture!

_do you honestly think he would spend his time back listening to sakis top songs instead of, you know, maybe finding a HOME? getting back in tune with his job?  
_

He's an Uchiha! He has no problems finding anything! And he made fun of me bringing so much water on the plane too! Water is IMPORTANT! We could have died of dehydration! And I would have been the only survivor!

_yeah, but umm you kinda do have a lot. w/e. what do you think of him??? i toooold you he was a total cutie :-)_

He seems...educated...Come on Ino, why didn't you tell me he was THE Sasuke UCHIHA? Cuteness DOESN'T matter in situations like this!!! Uchihas are just so...AGH

_educated--its because of the blackberry right? i knew it! but sak, i also know that you kinda cant stand guys that are...smarter than you..._

That's not even true! NO WAY.

_sak, you dated KIBA. of all people. hes not the sharpest nail in the box, and coming from me, that means kinda a lot. who have you dated that was smarter than you? NOBODY! I WIN! youre also so smart that there arent that many guys smarter than you but COME ON i knowwww you like to be the smartest one around you! except for shika of course but hes mine :-)  
_

Ino, shut up.

_i will not! you dont like smarter guys! they intimidate you! and i bet you dont like better singers either! i am always right on things like this! snaps for the lovely and wise ino yamanaka! _

Lovely AND wise? Please tell me you're JOKING.

_meanie poo! but besides the whole "smart" thing, what do you think of him? do you like him or not?!?!_

I got a fan letter from a girl in Sri Lanka. SRI LANKANS even know who Saki is. But SASUKE UCHIHA doesn't.

_so? have you read any of his books on saving the globe? or pollution?_

AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT POLLUTION IS DAMMIT!!!!

_oh sak. at least pretend you like him to his face. if you two are gonna be arguing the whole time its gonna be a loooooooooooong trip...and i dont think any of us could handle that...  
_

Fine. But no more notes. My ITALIAN food is here! Cha-Ching!

* * *

**Travel Journal of:**

**Sakura Haruno**

OH MY GOD!! The Italian food on the plane is even better than the stuff at the Italian restaurant next to my apartment!

Mmmm! And what's even better is that THE NOTEBOOK is playing!

I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO ITALY WITH MY BFF AND THEY'RE SERVING DELICIOUS ITALIAN FOOD AND SHOWING THE GREATEST LOVE MOVIE OF ALL TIME ON THE AIRPLANE!

It would be absolutely perfect if Mr. I-have-the-greatest-arm-in-the-world-and-must-take-up-the-whole-armrest would MOVE IT!

Gosh.

* * *

**PDA of:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

The meals offered on the plane are almost not fit for human consumption, just like I expected.

And the entertainment system is poor; the movie playing is completely unrealistic in relation to genuine love. The woman sitting next to me, eyes glued to the flimsy projector screen, is obviously imagining herself in the role of the beautiful young lady who finds her one true love again.

But I can confidently say that she is not imagining me in the role of the gruffly handsome young man, since she obviously has something against me.

Every time our elbows touch on the mutual armrest, she makes a point to move it as far away as possible.

It's kind of funny, actually. That all this stemmed from a comment about her water bottles that she _does_ have too many of.

Oh, and the singer thing. But how was I supposed to know that she was Saki, some famous singer? I don't even own an iPod.

But I will admit, she is an interesting woman. She's different from all the others I've met before...it's strange that she doesn't cling or fawn over me.

And her pink hair and green eyes work in her favor...as well as the cherry blossom tattoo above her ankle...

But her mouth just doesn't seem to stop moving; now she's telling the flight attendant about the last film the female lead was in, some popular high school chick flick.

I can hardly fit into this seat, let alone sleep in it.

But I've slept in worse places. At least there isn't a party of drunks on the plane, waiting to cut my hair if I fall asleep. Or stick snakes in my bed.

God, I hate snakes.

So that's something, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 complete! In case you didn't catch on, the main character from The Notebook was also in Mean Girls (I love that movie!) 

Again, if you would like to be my beta reader (since I need one!) just leave it in a review!

Comments will be loved! Thanks to all of you!

Sheer Chibiness :-)


End file.
